Walk on by
by Oosnow-pixieOo
Summary: [ConniexAnnie] [one-shot]- Much to her chagrin- he did not walk away. With a deep sigh, he frowned, "You don't look okay. Look I can help you let me just-" "You touch me, you die."


_**Okay so I was working on my latest ArminxSasha one-shot when I got an idea for this little drabble /ficlet and it would not leave my head until I finally wrote it down. This pairing is such a out of the left field pair, and it's a shame not many people ship it, at least I think so, so I may have just written this for no one but me. Lol but in the rare chance someone reads this, thank you! Whether or not you leave feedback thank you anyway for reading. Also, I'm not good with writing Annie, I need more practice writing her, but hope I did her justice and hope that they aren't ooc. Apologies in advance if they are.**_

* * *

 _Walk on by_

* * *

"Are you...okay?"

"I'm fine." she hissed through gritted teeth. She wouldn't admit it, but she was in a hell of a lot of pain but refused to admit it to herself or the boy standing in front of her. All she wanted was for him and the rest of their peers to walk away from their current location so that she could get herself help once she was all alone. Or at the very least try to, the blonde knew that she would have an issue getting up and she did not need an audience to watch her as she embarrassed herself trying to do so.

However much to her chagrin- he did not walk away. With a deep sigh, he frowned, "You don't look okay. Look I can help you let me just-"

" _You touch me, you die_."

The buzz cut sighed, taking his backpack of his shoulders throwing it on the ground and sat down beside her on the grass.

"I'll take my chances, I'm not gonna leave you here on the university football field alone." Shaking his head at her stubbornness, although it didn't really surprise him, "let me at least take a look at it." he added.

Bright blue orbs stared into amber ones for what the blonde felt was too long for her liking, ultimately giving up when she noticed he had cocked an eyebrow. From what she could gather from knowing him since high school, he was was persistent person. Sighing she nodded, and motioned towards her ankle.

Connie rolled up the leg of her jeans, his goal was to at least get them rolled above the ankle, but he didn't make it that far because the second he rolled it up to the ankle bone, his eyes met hers again as he touched her ankle tenderly, when she gritted her teeth, he pulled his hand back.

"It hurts that bad?"

Annie just nodded.

"Well it looks like a bad sprain, it is swelling and its bruising. Can you move it at all?"

"No."

He whistled before asking, "How did you even manage to-" he stopped his question mid sentence as he noticed her glare.

"Nevermind that then, anyway we have to get to get you to at least the nurses station. Or do you want to go to the E.R. instead, I can drive you if you want?" he offered.

" _We_?" She asked.

"Well unless you plan on flying, teleporting or crawling all the way to get wherever you're going, I'm going to help you get there."

"Smartass," she muttered with a sigh knowing he had a point, "would you mind taking me to the E.R.?"

"Of course not." he murmured as he helped her up as gently as he could. Once she was upright he leaned her closer and put her arm around his neck.

"I'm not trying anything I swear…" he trailed off feeling her tense up in his arms.

"Relax...I know."

She felt him exhale and his body relax as they stayed silent. The two slowly made their way towards the front of campus.

"How do you figure it's a sprained ankle?"

"I've had more than more than my share of sprained ankles, I've had two. I may have also dislocated my shoulder and I've also been scraped and bruised more time than I can count."

Annie let out a snort and he noticed that the corners of her lip curved up, as if she wanted to either smile or laugh at his misfortune.

As the two approached the front of the campus, Connie stopped, taking a small break. "We're almost to my car. I park it close by since I'm always usually late."

The blonde nodded and looked straight ahead. "Connie."

The amber eyed man simply hummed in reply.

"Thank you."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and chuckled. "Don't mention it."

* * *

 _ **So that's the end of that drabble, that no one asked for. Lol, but nonetheless I had fun writing it. I was thinking of making this longer but who knows...Forgive me again if it sucked and for OOC. I love these two now… who knows I may write more for them in the future as well, even if no one reads it. As I stated in my first note, In the case that someone stumbles upon this, thank you for taking time out and reading! And I'm going to get back to work on my ArminxSasha now. Oh I will try to look over this for errors I missed as soon as I possibly can.**_


End file.
